Overcome
by Auresque
Summary: Green-centric; What lengths can you go to help a certain someone with their bird phobia? Guriburu


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Pokemon Special. Do not sue because you won't collect anything except for lint.

**Summary:** Green-centric; what lengths can you go to help a certain someone with their bird phobia? Guriburu. Hmm... not a good summary this time. :(

* * *

The sky darkened, sending its rays of orange and yellow painting the night sky.

"Green, I can't do this!"

"Blue, it's easy. Look, I do it almost everyday- it's as easy as riding a bicycle."

"But I never had a bicycle!"

The gym leader grasped Blue's wrist as he dragged her across the grass, to his destination.

"Please Green!" Blue wailed, struggling against his grip. "I won't_ borrow_ money from you anymore -I won't sneak into your bedroom anymore!"

"I'm by far, used to it," came the blatant reply. He didn't face her; instead put more strength in dragging her, despite her attempts to dig her shoes into the dirt.

"NO, NO, NO!" She screamed, twisting and putting everything in her effort to escape his grasp and his intentions. "Heaven forsakes me!"

Green rolled his eyes. "Drama queen, must you be so noisy?" He asks as he enters a clearing.

_Perfect._

A red lizard popped out one of Green's poke balls and gave a deafening roar. Green approached his loving Pokemon and threw one of Daisy's treats into the air. Charizard caught the treat and swallowed it hungrily. It brushed its nose against its master, wanting a second.

"Oh, no you don't." Green held the bag away from his Pokemon. "You don't get a second one until we completed our deal."

The Pokemon snorted and gave its master a dark look before agreeing. Green patted his Pokemon approvingly as he saw Blue try to sneak away from the corner of his eye. "Where do you think you're going?"

Blue didn't even try to dignify herself with an answer. She dashed in to the bushes only to be tackled by Green, landing them both on the ground. "I can't do it!" She shrieked, struggling under his weight.

"Yes, you can! Stop trying to deny yourself! By the way…" Green lowered to her ears. "Your bright red skirt makes you a very visible target."

Blue shrugged as much as she could while pinned. "I know, but what can you do? Silver got me this outfit. I could sneak around much easier in my black—ACK!" She yelped as Green forcibly pulled her up.

"Tough love. Now, come on."

She gave him an incredulously look. He dragged her up until they were by his charizard; then she began to fight against his clutches. "Stop it! Let me go!"

He did let her go; once she was straddling Charizard's neck that is. Wondering how in the world he managed to place her in such a position, she didn't notice Green's movements until he sat firmly behind her.

"Blue… you know you have a serious bird phobia."

"And realizing it is the first step!" Blue gave him a sarcastic smile. "Now, let me go!"

He clicked his tongue in her ear, annoyed and taking joy in her wince as she was unable to cover her ears in time. "You told me about your bird phobia after Cerise Island drama."

"Then I got over it when I finished off the Mask of Ice, once and for all! Now, release me." She tried to slide off Charizard only to have Green's arms locked securely around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere. You may have gotten over birds then, but you still hadn't gotten over the flight fear and that's why we're here today."

Blue frowned as she fidgeted against him. "We'll do it another time!"

"Thus you procrastinated getting over your flight phobia for almost four years." Green hid the humor in his voice. "You sure are persistent. I've been some grade-schoolers give into their homework after procrastinating during the summer."

Blue hissed angrily as she continues to fight. "Let me go, for god's sake! This has nothing to do with you!"

Green nodded, placing his chin on her shoulder. He found it easier to talk to her this way instead of speaking to the back of her head. "Indeed it doesn't, but I'm the one you vent your frustrations to, and you've bothered me about flying more then enough."

Blue gave him a dirty look. "You said you wouldn't' use that against me!"

Green shrugged. "Hey, it's about time you get over your fear."

"You can't mean to--!"

"Yes, I do."

Blue began to panic, her chest shaking under his arms. "W-What if Charizard can't carry more than one person?"

The gym leader leaned down and patted the dragon Pokemon, satisfied by the roar it gave. "Charizard's fine, you don't weigh much."

Blue flushed at his comment but it quickly dissolved into fear as Charizard spread its wings. "Ah! What if we fall though?"

"We won't fall. I trust my Pokemon." The Charizard stood, forcing the two to lean forward, with Green spooning perfectly into her back. Blue would have said something that would have made Green sputtering however; it slipped out of her head as she wailed.

"Let me off! Let me off! I don't want to die!"

Green raised an eyebrow. "You plan on dying?"

"I defiantly going to have a heart attack the minute I'm in the air, and then I'll fall off." Her eyes widen, feeling Green's arms tighten around her.

"That won't happen." His words ticked her ears. Blue fought another blush as the tips of her ears burned.

She sulked in her place knowing full well that she was unable to get out of it. "I…" She stammered, trying to come up with one last excuse.

Green smirked and playfully nipped her ear, silencing her. "You won't regret this, I promise you."

Their hands intertwined as they gripped Charizard. The Pokemon gave one last roar, and took off into the air like a bright orange bullet in the dark night sky.

Blue screamed. Green laughed behind her.

Her chest was hurting as she felt tears sting her eyes. "I feel that heart attack, Green!" Blue shrieked, her voice swallowed by the wind. She took a chance, to look behind her as the breath caught in the throat.

His mouth, spread into a victorious grin as his sandy hair whipped his face; to Blue, he looked positively radiant.

"See, Blue? This isn't so bad!"

Blue flushed a bit as Charizard slowed down. "Well…"

"Next time, we'll use Pigeot." He grinned mischievously as Blue narrowed her eyes dangerously, craning her neck at him.

"If you use Pigeot, I will- _OH MY GOD_!" Blue's screams echoed in the night air as Charizard speed up, performing a tight corkscrew in the air followed by a sharp ninety degree dip.

Her heart almost jumped painfully out of her chest as she felt Green's cold lips against the nape of her neck.

"You know I will never let you fall." He murmured into her ear. Blue glanced at him, gazing into his serious olive-colored eyes. Their faces came closer, despite the awkward positioning.

Blue tore her head away as Charizard speeds up once more. Her screams resuming the night air as the Pokemon performs a sudden twist and dive, narrowly missing a tree.

* * *

Green sighed, as Charizard landed, safely on the same clearing in which they had taken off. He dismounted first, swinging his legs, landing swiftly and unshaken from his Pokemon's flight.

Blue was a mess. Her hair was windblown; her white fedora hat had disappeared long ago. Her shirt was rumbled from Green's grip. She glanced at the back of Charizard's head with a look of distaste until she noticed that Green held out a hand to help her up.

Green closed his hand around hers, and lifted her from her seat, allowing her to lift one leg only to lose feeling in the other. The feeling in her legs didn't return in time and with his quick reflexes, he caught her in his arms.

'_Ugh,' _Blue mentally slapped herself. _'I should've seen that coming, the muscles in my legs were tensed the entire time I was on that…__** thing.**__' _She scowled at the said Pokemon as it prodded its master for the promised treat.

Green smiled at the woman in his arms. She gathered herself, and looked at him, her eyes shook but she didn't remove herself from his embrace.

He leaned in, gently pressing his mouth against her forehead. A few seconds later, he moved away with a resounding smack.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Blue shook her head, trying to tame her windblown hair. "I… I guess not."

He gave her a rare smile, and without breaking his eyes from her, he threw a treat to his Charizard who happily snatched it out of the air.

"Wonderful. Next time we'll use Pidgeot. He's faster than Charizard but—"

Without another word said, she fainted in his arms. Green grumbled to himself as he slowly carried/dragged her with him, to his place.

"Blargh… You're heavy…"

**-FIN-**

* * *

Does Green seem OOC? :(

If you had the time to read this, you have time for a review. Reviews make me happeh! So please make me happeh by pressing that button below.


End file.
